Apocrypha (Universe L-137)
The Apocrypha is the name of the singular and boundless entity that stands above all Primordial Cosmic Deities and all gods from the Earth beliefs. Not known in the creation myths, this entity predates all of creation, even that of chaos. It has been constantly referred to as "The god among gods" or simply "72". All of reality is merely part of its dream, hinting at its infinite complexities and nature. It is the progenitor of the Ancient Beings that resides within the vast multiverse and including Universe L-137. The unimaginable power of the Apocrypha cannot be comprehended. Even the most brilliant of minds, its intellectual "equals" can only imagine as to how far its power and reach goes. Some theorize that the Apocrypha can influence the Observable Universe. Appearance Like Azazoth, the Apocrypha's true appearance cannot be glimpsed or understood. It is unknowable by even God from the Bible, to know what the true nature of this being actually is. However, it often attempts to make itself known by manifesting itself into a shape that it thinks that the mortal can understand and comprehend. However, the sheer power and ability of the Apocrypha are often gentle said mortal shape into a pale silhouette - which is to say an absolutely insane, yet benevolent being. Driving its user insane, or giving them intellectual closure, is what the Apocrypha wills it to be, whether the encounters are meant to be meaningful or not. To the Apocrypha, The Ancient Beings are its brothers in arms. History Before there was created before there was anything. There was nothing. And from that nothingness, came the beings that terrorize all of what I brought forth. But even those beings came from somewhere, even the great blind child that claims to warp what he calls his playground. Most people tend to forget, even children have parents, just like gods have gods. I own this playground, of what makes them thrive, of what makes them, unique in my dreams. I am interconnected with everything, but even I am not the end. At some point in the past, the Apocrypha encountered Rashelton and convinced him to observe and only interfere when it deems it so. Personality From what the eyewitnesses account from the experiences with the Ancient Beings, there has been a constant change of greeting whenever the living being showed kindness and compassion, the Apocrypha would respond with being youthful, energetic, friendly, childlike, being a good boyfriend. If showed hostility, it will not understand human beings or really care very much about their approval and do whatever amuses them, if anything at all. Powers And Abilities *'Questionable Higher Dimensional Omnipotence': All of what people call reality is what the Apocrypha does and thinks out of sheer thought. This includes beyond the reaches of the observable universe, beyond the multiverses and the infinite spaces that categorized gods for as long as it wills it. Even the Ancient Beings, a race of nigh-powerful cosmic power to reshape all of reality as they see fit, are also part of its known creation. ** Dimensional Kinship: As such, the Apocrypha is mostly a boundless form, yet is able to freely manipulate the dimensions as it sees fit. ** Reality Warping: Everything within the Apocrypha's infinite grasp, it can bend reality to a halt. Some might say that the Apocrypha is Azazoth, but ultimately cannot be confirmed as such. Trivia The Apocrypha conception is based off the combined concepts of Azazoth, Eru Iluvatar, and the Doctor from Doctor Who Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Lance Tennant Category:Gods